


While You Were Away...

by SasstrianPrissess



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chibicon, F/M, First Meetings, Human and country names used, I mean because I know I'm already in hell so..., I'm feeding the hell fires and want that promotion dammit, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: Oh dear, what are our curious, innocent, and mischievous chibis up to now?





	1. Licking

 

_Dear Diary,_  
_Today I met a friend...._

Little Canada fretted about in the light snow drifts under the furred cloak made with soft hide and even softer fur, a sort of late departure gift from Francis whom had gone back to France with a promise of returning with sweets and little toys and books for furthering his education. Right now, he had been taught to maintain a diary to practice his penmanship, so, to fill it up as he'd promised, Matthieu had gone out of the little cabin to explore the woods just a bit to find something of interest to write about. Before such a decision, he'd only written about the chores he had done or things he had seen outside the window and even about his dreams or nightmares if he remembered them. However, he didn't want to keep writing about the mundane and so finally decided to have a little bit of an adventure; even if it was only a few feet from the toasty cabin.

That was one of the first differences he'd noticed; his cheeks and even the tip of his little nose was rosy with winter chill instead of the stoked warmth of the cabin. The tips of his fingers were also a little chilly, but the freeze was quite deterred due to a small pair of mittens that were furred at the wrists. As there was not any wind blowing, the only loud noises that reached his ears were that of his own leather booted feet pattering through the freshly fallen snow.

Within the comforts of the surrounding trees, the scent of iced maple filled his nose and he couldn't wait until the sweet tree sap was harvested so he could buy some from the small town only a mile from the cabin in the opposite direction for the little hard shelf cakes that France had made and left for him to eat. That reminded him just a bit, in a few days, Matthieu was going to have to go into town and buy a bit of meat using a few of the coins Francis had left for him in the chest.

A small sound to his right alerted the small boy, like that of a frozen branch snapping in twain followed by a very distinct wuff. It was a low sort of rumble that answered back as Matthieu crept forward through the underbrush. The snow seeped through the outfit he wore, even as he decided to lay bundled up as he was and peeked from beneath the bushes upon two towering bears. At first, it had looked to be like a fight was to happen before the larger of the two lumbered forth, circling the smaller, when Canada saw it; a glimpse of bright red between the bear's legs.

Matthieu's mouth went dry, his little heart pounding hard in his chest as the larger bear mounted the smaller and both made low rumbling noises until the smaller moved away, the glimpse he'd seen now much longer and bigger. His eyes nearly left his head as the bear's cock swung heavily with it's weight as it moved after the smaller bear and mounted her once more. It was now very clear what was going on and he couldn't feel his body that had become both numbed with cold, yet an unfamiliar warmth had also spread prematurely through his belly. Biting a bottom lip, he started to wriggle out backwards, flailing a bit when he felt a hot snout sniff out right between his legs when he became stuck. The male bear was being toyed with again, this Matthieu noticed when the female came very close to where he was stuck and the male waddled forth; heavy cock red and slick, a sour sort of smell meeting his nose as the bears mated inches from his face. A slick wetness sounded from the two and covered up his small gasps as he shivered, the snout between his legs sniffing hard and further igniting him into the squirmy warmth of the scene before him.

He had no idea if what was behind him would bite, but it was quite obvious that the little thing was curious enough to keep sniffing. A sudden thought struck Matthieu, one that made his heart pound harder and sear the images of the male bear's huge cock into the back of his eyelids. Boldly, he pulled up his cloak and untied his breeches enough to expose his rear. Without the layers of clothes, he could feel the short, furred snout; cold with chilly air as a tongue licked at his tiny bottom. Curiosity led the snout deeper between his nether cheeks and he could feel a hot huff of air upon his little pucker, this made the warmth in his belly coil tighter and he had the sudden urge to spread his legs just a bit wider. No sooner had such a thought fluttered into his mind than the same tongue met his entrance. Somewhere between the first bold move of exposing himself and the first lick, Matthieu had closed his eyes, but this new lick made him yelp and now he covered his mouth, wide eyes opening quickly only to find that the two mating bears were gone.

It was apparent that his sound had also frightened the snout from his nether regions, now was his chance to wiggle back, his face freezing from being so close to the snow and a sheepish blush staining his cheeks as he saw a small bear waddle away from him as if it had lost interest. The wind was starting to pick up just a little bit and this made the little Canadian shiver due to being exposed just a bit. Tying up his breeches, he readjusted his cloak and pulled it tighter around himself, shivering differently now as the recent memories flickered through his mind. Deciding he'd had enough for one day, he made his way back towards the cabin, unknown to him that he'd had a little stalker follow him home.

Just as he'd placed a hand upon the door to push it opened, a soft wuff came from behind little Matthieu and he turned, smiling over his shoulder as he invited the curious little bear inside...

_....now he lays at my feet and his fur is so very warm, papa, it feels soft, like a cloud when I move my bare feet over his back. Oh, and I made sure I checked during my bath time, to wash until I was all clean and Kumaji (that's what I decided to call him) too! I hope you let me keep him, he's is a very nice bear and I love you!_  
_~Matthieu, Canada_  
_And Kuma_

 

 


	2. Masturbation

_Der dary,_

_Dummy Artur is making me rite in u abot my day becus he sayd it is guud fr me. I dontt like it, but wat evr. I gus 2 day was intoresting to rite abot..._

The day was bright, wind cool despite the growing warmth of the sun as the days grew longer and the nights shorter. Alfred laughed loudly as he dashed from his home, blond hair blown back by the wind as he ran off with the intent to visit the stream he'd left his fishing gear by. This had been what sustained him since the books he was supposed to read before England returned in a couple years were too boring to maintain his interest for very long, that and he'd missed the taste of fish. Sure, it was no fish and chips like Arthur would cook, but it was still good roasted over a nice fire in the hearth!

As he'd ran out barefooted, Alfred only stopped running once he reached the cool shades of the creek nearby, rolling up his breeches to his knees and his loose sleeves up to his elbows. He then waded into the river, the spring chilled water sending a nice shiver up his spine and cooling his feet sweetly as he made his way to his private little hideout that was little more than a tiny islet no bigger than himself when stretched out and surrounded by a tall blackberry bush on both sides with a willow to his back. There he picked up his hand made fishing rod and prepared himself to cast it after hooking a half eaten, premature berry found lying upon the ground as bait. Beside him was an old wicker basket that would hold the fish after he caught it, which was somewhat weighted inside with a couple heavy rocks within the river to keep his catch from floating away. This would keep his fish fresh and it only took a few moments to hook his first fish of the day and get placed within the basket.

A good couple hours in, Alfred laid back, staring up at the sky as it streamed through the slender willow foliage, creating a dappled effect upon his shaded body. It was quite peaceful, birds whistling sweetly in the distance, the bubbling brook the only loud sound at the moment thanks to the close proximity. Just below that he could hear leaves and grass rustling, two hushed voices; one older and male, the other likewise in age but female. Curiosity getting the best of him, Alfred pulled out his line and shimmied up the squat willow like a little monkey, careful to keep out of sight as he followed the voices until he found the owners and the reason why they had gone quiet; the girl was squatting in front of the boy, mouth busy and wrapped around the boy's length. The older boy had his eyes shut as if in pain, but he held her head, as if it were precious to him, close to his crotch. Her left hand was stuck fast to his thigh whilst her right hiked up her skirt to show off her spread legs and bare feet.

Alfred felt his cheeks grow flushed as he tightly gripped the branch he'd laid spread out on with his thighs. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he listened to their hushed whispers; sounds sloppy and dirty echoing loudly from the girl as she played with her sex while she got off her secret lover. Little Alfred's hips soon found a wakening life as he started grinding unconsciously into the branch, tightly gripping the wood as a weak sort of thrust made him feel as if his body were being teased.   
His palms started to sweat just a bit, a soft whine escaping his lips when a certain rub made his thighs quiver. Fear pounded in his heart at being found spying, so as quietly as possible, the little American moved backwards, careful to make his way back to his spot. It was hard going, but he soon dropped back to the soft ground, a brief glance into the clear water proof in reflection of fiery red cheeks and slightly clouded eyes. Chewing on his bottom lip, he scooted until his back could easily rest against the trunk of the willow and untied his breeches, pushing them down to his ankles. To his surprise, he was greeted with a tensed cocklet that was flushed with arousal.

Breathing deeply, he fisted himself, gasping and shuddering from his own grip. It felt...very naughty and the thought of being possibly caught made him move his hand faster, his thighs spreading wide as his hips jerked unsteadily into his fist. Of course, as this was his first sort of exploration, his prematurity caused him to feel something strange in his belly, but as he didn't understand it, Alfred started to get a bit panicked until he let go of himself and his tiny cock no longer bothered him.

Taking deep breaths, he washed his hand clean just in case, even being so bold as to grip his cocklet with a wet hand, but as nothing happened, he figured it was a one time thing and something to write about later. For now, he got dressed again and picked up the wicker basket filled with the previously caught fish (all 3), and carried them back home along with his rod, the people who saw his red face mistaking it as exertion from being out in the hot sun and a few of the women from the town offering him a crisp apple or fresh ear of corn along with a tin cup of water for hydration. Being polite, he thanked them and continued on his way, finally making it home just as the sun rose to it's highest peek. Just enough sun to gather a few sticks and start a small fire outdoors instead of inside so he could roast his dinner and then head in to prepare a lukewarm bath for himself from the well water on the property. His diary could wait just a few more hours...

_...I stil dontt undrstran y I fel like that erlir. I stil cantt get the gurl an boy out of my mind but I wil hav 2 asck Artur latr meb. Guudnite, Artur, b saf_   
_-Alfred, America_


End file.
